Silent Christmas
by xXxHoneyRosexXx
Summary: The rated M chapter of Silent Cry, on Christmas night, with Chihaya and Akari!


Hey!!! Sooooo....I finally decided. (After all the helpful reviews you all gave me) You do care .! Hehehehehe Christmas night! ;)  
Also there will be part of their dinner in this :P *Ehem* Enjoy? (If that's the right word...) Also read silent cry before you read this, cause this is just a rated M Chappie out of the story! PS: It took me a while to write this.... You all probably know why :P

* * *

Akari never would understand kids these days....She walked over to Mai, and patted her on the head. Her big blue eyes stared at her, only to return to her lollipop within seconds. Akari rolled her eyes. Kids. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Chihaya cooking. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Whatcha cookin?" He jolted. Dropping the spoon into the boiling pot. He glared back over at her. "Well _dear _I was making some soup....  
UNTIL you scared me." Akari looked away from his gaze. Whoops. "I'm sorry Chi...." She pouted. He swiftly pulled her over to him. "Mmmm. That's  
Okay...."Pushing his lips gently onto hers...."CHIHAYA!" They backed away quick , he ran  
His hand threw his peachy hair. Yuba grabbed a pair of tongs from the drawer, pulling the  
soaked wooden spoon out of the scolding soup.

"Pay attention Chihaya! Save it for later." He stared over at Akari, moving his eye-brows up in  
a sort of perverted way. Her eyes darted toward the floor. He laughed. Yuba rolled her eyes.  
"Well the soups done. But if it even has the slightest hint of wood in it, I'll beat you." she waved  
the spoon around in the tongs. He twitched.

Akari laughed at the look on his face. Disgust......Much, disgust. " Well, come now, its time  
for dinner!" She dragged them both out the door. Yuba demanded they sit apart. She placed  
Him across from Akari. Still not smart. He kept nudging her with his foot all threw out dinner.  
Yuba practically threw them out after dinner. "Get your sexual tensions out, then you can both have  
your presents tomorrow!" She slammed the door shut.

Chihaya scratched the back of his neck." Alrighty then.......Go home, Hmm?" He winked at her.  
She blushed dark scarlet. She wouldn't be walking in the back of him this time....  
Akari grabbed his arm, pushing closer to him. He unlocked his front door pushing it open  
quickly. "So,......Uh....How di-" He cut her off, knowing she was only trying to push this off.  
His arms slithered around her waist. Yanking her as close to him as she could get.

His lips pushed fiercely onto her, hard but loving. She wanted this.....Akari gave in. She ran her hands threw  
his hair. Gripping tightly. He started pushing her backwards into his room. They flopped onto the bed,  
landing hard. He moved from her mouth to her neck. Biting and sucking at her skin. Either  
He'd REALLY wanted to do this for a long time, or he was just a rough person. She hoped  
it was the first one....

Akari wrapped her legs around his waist, one higher then the other. her hands gripped his back holding him closer to her.  
No matter how close he was, it wasn't close enough. Using his free hands he started going for her dress, un-  
zipping the back. He slid her out of it. His eyes looked dazed as he stared at her, he quickly smiled.  
Going for the buttons on his shirts.

That was off, but he was in no hurry to finish, so.....he decided to draw it out. "Akari your figures  
so cute..." He ran his hands over her exposed stomach, lingering when he got to her waist. he continued on,  
caressing her inner-thigh. "N-nnn..." She moaned lightly. he smirked. " Does little Aka Like it when I do that?"  
He began rubbing her harder. She was fidgeting her legs around his waist. He laughed softly. His hand went  
back up her stomach, to her chest. Sliding to the back, he went to un-hook her bra.

He pulled it off quick. Gawking at her. Moving his hand back to the front, he lightly traced small circles  
around her. It was stuck in her throat, another moan wanted to escape. Chihaya was the one pleasuring her,  
she hadn't down anything for him yet....! She screamed. Moving out of her train of thought. He was _biting _her.  
moving his tongue around the area he'd bitten. "Sorry Akari....Did I hurt you?" he sounded like he cared.  
"N-no....Shocked me though..." Her eyes were half opened.

He went back. Akari's thin legs were _attempting _To get rid of his pants. She'd managed to slightly move them.  
"Let me help to there....." he backed up, un-buttoning and un-zipping his pants. When Akari went to bring  
them down this time, she sorta brought it _all _down. She gasped. "W-What?" His face was dark red now.  
"Your going to hurt me....." She whispered softly. He sighed in relief. "Don't worry.....I won't hurt you...."  
He kissed her softly, smiling sweetly at her.

The thought of how good she felt, and how much he was doing for her, came back to her mind.  
A thought popped into her head... "Chihaya........" He nodded. "L-Let me do s-something for you..."  
She stammered. He looked confused, but his eyes widened quick. He looked down _there_. Grinning at her.  
"If you want to.." She moved of the side of the bed. kneeling on the floor. He moved his legs over the side of the  
bed. She placed her elbows on his legs. She could basically feel the blush creep on his cheeks.

"Nnnnn-nn" He was trying to hold his moans back, but wasn't very good at it....Akari's tongue circled the tip  
of him. His hands grabbed the sheets, gripping tight. She shut her eyes tight, it really didn't take that much  
to.....appease him.....If that was even the right word for it...

Chihaya didn't have the patience for her to get back onto the bed, he grabbed her waist,  
dragging her up. He was still rather red though, since she was basically naked, and he was....  
well naked. They were right against each other. Akari was staring up at him, he just looked  
back down at her.

"Akari....You ready?" She nodded. She felt a pair of cold hands around her waist. She looked away. Akari felt  
a hand on her chin. Chihaya moved it forward. "Are you sure?" Her eyes narrowed. Before nodding.  
He smiled. moving over top of her. She cringed when she felt him inside her. It wasn't  
a bad feeling......Just surprising.

"Geez, Aka, virgin? Its so tight..." She turned scarlet.....Wait......" Have you done this before?" He shook his head.  
"No, but I thought you might have...." Her face turned darker. They stopped talking. He started off slowly, pumping into  
her. Surprisingly, wanted him to go faster....."G-Go...." She was too embarrassed to ask him. But it seemed  
that he understood. He went faster moving into a steady beat. without warning her, he went back a little farther,  
and broke her barrier."NNNNNN!" A small tear slid down her cheek. He looked down, seeing blood trickling out.

He eyed her. "Oh my god, what did I do to you?!" She attempted to calm him down. "No-nothing.....Thats supposed  
to happen...." He sighed in relief. Continuing. Each time, going faster. Akari had started gripping the sheets.  
It was painful...Very....But for some reason, it felt...Good. The faster he went though, the more she had to try holding  
back her screams. She blushed. He screamed loudly, she didn't know at the time why, but, she figured it out.

He'd cummed inside her. "CHIHAYA!" She moaned loudly, as he fell onto his side. They were both pating rapidly.  
Chihaya gazed at her. With a satisfied expression.

-

WAHHHHH! I feel so dirty :P I don't know if this turned out right, but you people wanted a continuation. AND I GAVE IT!!!!!! Ewie :S

Review!!!! Ps: Don't think this stories almost over......There SHALL BE A DRAMATIC TWIST!!!!! Hehehe.......

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


End file.
